


В темноте все кошки серы

by arktus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Houses, Blindness, Braavos, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hand Feeding, Loss of Faith, Spanking, needle, waif-murdering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arktus/pseuds/arktus
Summary: Черная, как беззвездное небо, слепота не была милосердной.





	В темноте все кошки серы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the caves all cats are grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689786) by [Darling_Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Ghost/pseuds/Darling_Ghost). 



Не то чтобы это было предательством. Она это заслужила – с превеликим удовольствием – наблюдая, как жизнь уходит из тела Мерина Транта. Нет, это было заслуженное наказание, она знала это каждой клеточкой своего существа, однако желание, темное стремление освободиться от еженощного повторения имени Мерина Транта в итоге пересилило любой страх возмездия.  
Она бы убивала его снова и снова; и она убивала – мысленно, чувствуя на себе его горячую кровь, она бы наблюдала сцену убийства еще тысячи раз, после того, как все произошло, с усмешкой.

Однако было наказание.

И вынесенное его рукой, оно оставило _ощущение предательства_ , последнего в череде ее разочарований, впитавшихся в землю – надежда обернулась пеплом, во рту остался меловой привкус.  
Этот Якен был не ее спасителем, темным ангелом Харренхолла, бесстрашием, рыскавшим вне ее тела. Кровь бежала по камням и вниз по стенам замка, от ее губ – к его клинку. Кожа, доспехи, секреты и пробуждение чего-то, что она не могла назвать даже тайно.  
Нежность на кончике кинжала, единственная, которую можно было найти в Харренхолле, его глаза, которые мягко вглядывались в нее, его запах в ее голове, даже если она была всего лишь ребенком.

Этот Якен был незнакомцем. _Якен мертв._

Этому Якену она пыталась угодить. Раскрыть его. Зажечь. Зачем, она не знала. Хотя бы ради принятия, но она не смогла пройти испытания, не смогла отказаться от себя настолько, чтобы выманить наружу Якена, который был ей знаком.

_Якен мертв. Якен мертв._

  
По крайней мере, так она думала. Пока ему не пришлось наказать ее, этот незнакомец ранил сильнее, чем мечи. _И тогда она его увидела._ Нашла. Вся его фигура переменилась, и всего на секунду он смягчился, опечалился, и сожаление нахлынуло на ничье лицо.  
Он все еще был там, где-то, звездой, мерцающей за облачным покровом.  
Это сожаление было последним, что она видела, перед тем как все помутилось и она больше не смогла видеть.

***  
Голод ощущается острее, яростнее, когда он в новинку. В первые дни своего попрошайничества она могла только плакать.  
Теперь она больше не носила маску голодной нищенки. _Она ею стала._ Она была поглощена этим образом, тугая боль в животе, бесконечная, непрекращающаяся, полностью переплелась с самым краем ее сознания, украв ее бдительность.  
Слепота не показывала все в черном цвете. О, это было бы милостью – скользнуть в темную беззвездную ночь и позволить себе отделиться от голода.  
Нет, слепота была серой: туманное чистилище без конца и края.

***  
Несколько следующих дней она питалась объедками. Глухой стук дорогого башмака предшествовал куску козьего мяса, слишком перченого для ее рта; она съела его, и с наслаждением покачивалась на волнах боли, тепла, которое осталось после этого. Этот кусок позволил ей сесть прямее, трясти свою миску энергичнее каждый раз, когда она слышала шаги, похожие на те.  
Она слышала все: шарканье ног, скрип телеги, копошение других попрошаек, матерей, которые притискивали детей ближе к груди, проходя мимо.  
Вскоре она больше не могла игнорировать симфонию скрипов, вздохов и шагов, поскольку они были единственным, что разбавляло ее серый.  
Вокруг был целый человеческий муравейник, среди которого она была ничем. Никем. Арья Старк соскользнула с ее плеч и собралась у ног, как плащ.  
Неважно, кем она была. Слишком голодная, слишком жалкая, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Она была никем.  
Никто не называл имен – мантру, бесполезную, как давным-давно забытая молитва.

***  
Бродяжка пришла позже.  
Сначала Арья ее почувствовала, этот больничный запах: антисептик, смерть и прохлада. Ее шаги не были тихими, она шла к Арье, даже не трудясь скрыть их. Скрыть их высокомерие, пока она целенаправленно приближалась.  
– Ты слушаешь, слепая девочка?  
Арья почувствовала, как палка, которую бросила Бродяжка, отскочила от ее рук.  
– Встань и дерись.  
Ее дыхание было частым и неглубоким, испуганным, а потом дождем посыпались удары. Бродяжка была везде, как и острый конец ее безжалостной палки, и каждый раз, стоило подняться на ноги, отчаянно молотя воздух, откуда ни возьмись, обрушивался новый шквал боли.  
Наконец она почувствовала резкий привкус своей крови во рту, и ее пронзил страх. Тогда Бродяжка ушла, пообещав:  
– Я приду завтра.

***  
В ту ночь она гадала, почему он не пришел спасти ее, почему он ее оставил. Как ребенок.  
А потом она вспомнила.  
_Якен мертв._

***  
Бродяжка приходила снова и снова.

Арья начала различать, как колеблется воздух перед палкой, как изменится направление удара; в движениях Бродяжки была определенная схема, даже если они казались такими же случайными, как расположение звезд на небе.

***  
В последний раз она не смогла отбиться полностью, но смогла почувствовать ее страх. Она чувствовала возрастающий гнев Бродяжки, и все равно продолжала, продолжала напирать на нее, _мучитель стал равен хищнику._

_Жертве._

_– Как тебя зовут?_  
Ее прохладный голос контрастировал с обжигающими тумаками и грубыми камнями, на которые упала Арья.  
– Никто, – Арья выплюнула эти слова.  
– Я этому не верю. Ты этому не веришь.  
Арья замахнулась дико, отчаянно, желая уничтожить Бродяжку, как будто собиралась выступить против нее в последний раз, когда что-то еще пронзило воздух.

Имбирь, гвоздика.

И ее поднятая палка замерла, будто скованная железом.  
– Кто ты?  
Голос был таким же теплым, как меха у огня, таким же сладким, как мед на ее языке, таким же глубоким, как Узкое море.  
– Никто.  
– Если девочка назовет свое имя, сегодня она будет спать под крышей.  
Шелк, скользящий по ее конечностям.  
– У девочки нет имени.  
Она сжала пальцами палку.  
– Если девочка назовет свое имя, человек накормит ее сегодня.  
Голос был низким, тихим, и девочка не могла понять, что слышала в нем, когда он окутал ее, проник к ней в живот.  
– У девочки нет имени.  
– Если девочка назовет свое имя, человек вернет ей зрение.  
Она чувствовала свое дыхание, все еще поверхностное испуганное дыхание кого-то другого, горячее и прерывистое, наполненное адреналином и страхом перед никем. Серый – обволакивающий, берущий над ней верх. Она всегда была слепой. Она существовала только в этот момент времени.  
– У девочки нет имени.  
Стук сердца. Ее собственный, ничей, звук остановившейся на мгновение вселенной.  
– Пойдем.  
Одно слово – щелчок ключа, который подошел к замку.  
Одно слово – освобождение от страха, принятие того, кто голодал слишком долго.  
Она не могла остановить дрожь. _Спасена._ Он пришел.  
И Никто услышал нечто знакомое, и оно окутало ее. Оно было здесь, настоящее, но еще недолговечное, как его запах, как его тепло.

Нежность.

– Девочка больше не попрошайка.  
Она знала: он ждет ее впереди, и она пошла следом короткими шагами, следом через серость на звук его голоса, через щупальца, тянущие ее за собой, на запах имбиря и гвоздики, который останавливался убедиться, что она была прямо за ним.

_Якен вернулся._

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой персональный челлендж. Обычно я не пишу канон, как и высокий рейтинг, так что это работа - что-то за пределами моей зоны комфорта. Понятия не имею, когда это закончится, потому что думала, что все ограничится одной частью. Если вам понравилось, прошу, дайте мне знать. Фикрайтеры живут вином, грязными мыслишками и вашими лойсами) Без шуток.


End file.
